Cloaks and Daggers
by FauxPassGG
Summary: (Contains swearing) Freddy and his friends always considered magic as a kid thing, fun and safe. That all changed when they took an arrow to their window. Caught up in a magical conspiracy, Freddy suddenly finds himself with two crazy magic agents with an equally crazier mission. And all the clues seem to point to Freddy's past. (Originally published on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**(Yes, I know that I already have 3 other ongoing stories, but I figured I might as well throw this one I wrote on Wattpad into the mix. Red and Blue are my OCs. Leave a review if you enjoyed!)**

Gary was a common street thug. He listened to his boss, did as he was told, and wasn't afraid to use violence when he felt like it. Tonight, Gary would meet two people, and make a series of bad decisions. The first one was to insult a cloak. It all started at midnight, in a dark alleyway. Gary's boss was meeting with... Strange people, and Gary was told to guard the alley with a few other gang members. About five minutes after midnight, two figures walked down the alley. In the dark, not many features could be made out. The gang walked towards the intruders, laughing at the thought of fresh blood. One of the two figures stopped suddenly while the other continued to advance until he and Gary were face to face. By the dim street light, Gary could see that the mysterious figures were wearing cloaks, the front one wearing a deep red and the rear one wearing a light blue. Gary sneered at this. "Hey, it ain't Halloween yet, bitches." No response. "Ew, baby blue? That's such a gay color! Are ya gay, bitch?" Gary taunted. Still no response. This was his first mistake. His second mistake was trying to threaten them. "Alright kids, get a move on. I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime." A few of the other thugs laughed and scoffed in agreement. To Gary's amusement, the only thing resembling a reaction was Red Cloak lowering his gaze a little. Gary was surprised that the two couldn't take a hint. So, he made his next mistake: drawing his knife. "Look kid, I'd recommend running. I've killed more people than the plague with this knife." Red Cloak suddenly looked up, revealing two yellow eyes. "So have I." He said. The next few moments passed in a blur. Blue Cloak whipped her cloak aside, revealing a bow with an arrow already strung. The arrow's tip was glowing with a purple aura, and Blue Cloak soon put this arrow into the throat of another thug. Even before the thug hit the ground, Blue Cloak had another arrow drawn. Gary didn't notice this at first, since Red Cloak had suddenly drawn a sword and plunged it into the thug standing to Gary's left. Gary was caught off guard, and by the time he realized he should probably stab the guy, two more thugs were cut down and two more shot. At this point, only Gary and another thug were left standing. The thug drew a revolver, but Red Cloak landed a knife into his forehead before he could fire. Gary then made his last mistake: trying to warn his boss. Dropping his knife, he ran into the building, an arrow landing a few inches to the left of his head. Had he looked back, Gary would have noted that the arrow had unleashed acid, and was actually eating a bit of the doorframe. But Gary kept running. When he entered the room, he saw something that nearly made him forget about the cloaked guys. Inside, three guys dressed in robes were standing around, similarly armed like the two guys outside. The lead guy suddenly took a sword and decapitated the boss and 3 thugs in one swing. It was a terrifying sight that would stay with Gary for the rest of his life, mostly because exactly 6 seconds after Gary saw this, Blue Cloak landed an arrow into his brain. Had the arrow not instantly killed him, he would have saw the robed guys scatter, leaving the bodies sprawled on the ground. Had he lived a little longer, he would have seen Red Cloak and Blue Cloak sigh in anger and put away their weapons. He would have seen Blue Cloak strap her bow over her shoulder and heard her say, "Damn. Let's hope this tracker thing works." He would have also heard Red Cloak laugh and respond "If it doesn't, I'll have the techies fired." He would have saw them leave together, and he would have felt it when Red Cloak kicked him in the face. But he didn't, because he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids! See you tomorrow!" Even after these words were spoken, it took the staff a good 10 more minutes to clear out the wailing children who didn't want to leave. After all, who wouldn't want to stay with a bunch of giant animatronics who were capable of crushing you in their hands? After the pizzeria grew quiet. The characters on stage sighed and moved to sit in the dining area. A purple rabbit collapsed into a chair, the yellow chicken sitting next to him while a brown bear sat in front of them. A golden bear left the storage room where he stayed and joined them. These were the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Freddy Fazbear himself, and Goldie, respectively. There was another, but he was currently running around California searching for revenge and redemption. Bonnie groaned and set his feet on the table, knocking off a few party hats. Chica scolded him and he quickly put his feet back down. "I'm sick of this." He complained as he picked up the hats he knocked off. "Sick of cleaning up your messes or being here?" Freddy chuckled. "Both! Maybe I should take a leaf from Foxy's book and take off." Bonnie retorted. Goldie rolled his eyes. "He has his reasons. And his reasons are much better then laziness." Chica laughed at this. "You don't even clean up half the messes in here! Be glad you're not the janitor." Bonnie faked looking shocked. "I'm not?" The entire group laughed for a bit and drifted off into other conversation. Meanwhile, Mike Schmidt, the night guard, showed up for work. "Hey Mike!" Freddy said as the guard entered. "Hey Freddy. Here's the mail. Nothing important" Mike said as he tossed the letters and a package onto the table, before heading off to the security office. Goldie summoned a pocket knife and cut open the box. Freddy picked up the letters and thumbed through them. Bonnie wandered off to bother Mike while Chica went to the kitchen. "Huh, would you look at that." Goldie said as he pulled a plushie of Mangle out of the package. Freddy sighed. "Yeah, Fritz says he found it in his attic. Not sure why he'd send it back..." Freddy paused as his thoughts turned to the other Pizzarea, to 1987. His thoughts were quickly cut short by the sound of shattering glass. He and Goldie whirled around, dropping the letters and plush to the ground. The sound brought all the animatronics rushing to the main party room. An arrow lay amidst the wreckage of shattered glass. "What was that?!" Bonnie demanded. "Is someone trying to kill us?" Chica yelled worriedly. "Calm down guys. I'll call the police. I'm sure this is just a prank." Mike said reassuringly. Freddy tore his gaze from the arrow and stared out. He could have sworn he saw figures on the roofs of the neighboring building. 

**Earlier**

The man stood alone in the office. After thinking for a bit, he reached for the phone. He punched in a number and set the phone to speaker while fiddling with his belt. After 3 rings, someone picked up. "Uh, hello hello?" The man sighed. "Hey... You should get back here. I think it's staring." He opened the drawer as he spoke. "Damn. Alright I'll round up he crew and head back. See you on the flip side." "Right," the man remarked as he pulled out a revolver and tucked it into his holster, "See you on the flip side."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tough decision. Red Cloak turned his thoughts over in his head for a bit. Finally, he decided. "I'll take... a Hooper." He informed the bored minimum wage worker behind the counter. "Alright, that will be 17.82. Could I get your name?" "Red." He responded before walking to a booth where Blue Cloak sat. "Blue, you sure you know where it went?" Blue looked up from the paper where she was sketching trajectories. "Yep." She responded. The two were dressed in casual clothing, eating out at a local Burger Lord. Red slid into the booth opposite of Blue, and watched as she finished plotting. "Mkay. The arrow he shot most likely ended up in this building," Blue said, circling one building with a pencil. Red nodded, thinking about the earlier operation.

 **Earlier**

Red jumped and landed onto the rooftop, unslinging his bow and drawing an arrow. Blue landed next to him and did the same. The two aimed their bows at a man wearing a ski mask with a quiver over his shoulder and a bow in his hand. Fog surrounded the building, making it hard to see the ground. The figure desperately shot an arrow at Red, but he easily dodged it. Two bows twanged, and the figure screamed in pain as an arrow landed in his shoulder and knee. The figure tried to draw a sword, but Blue drew her own sword and disarmed him. Before the two could take the figure down, he suddenly shot an aura-tipped arrow into the ground. The arrow acted as the equivalent of a flashbang, and Red found himself temporarily blinded. Red vaguely heard a twang and the sound of glass shattering, and by the time his vision returned, Blue had recovered and taken him down. "Damn, he doesn't have it..," Blue cursed after searching their captive. Red sighed. "I heard him shoot an arrow, he must have tied the booster to the arrow and shot it somewhere." Blue hefted the figure to his feet. A siren wailed in the distance, heading closer."We'll find it tomorrow, it's too risky looking now. Most of the buildings here are abandoned anyways."

 **Present**

The capsule that Red and Blue were trying to get was a magical enhancer, designed to increase a magic user's weapons. Red was a trained magical warrior, along with Blue, who worked for a vigilante magic group called Magicorps. Red sighed as he bit into his burger. The downside of using magic was it drained energy quickly. Constant use of magic could lead to starvation. Hopefully, if everything worked out, they would be back at HQ and taking a paid leave. But of course it wouldn't go like that, Red thought to himself. When does it ever go like that?


End file.
